Idiots Don't Catch Colds
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: Takao is sick. What does Midorima do and how will this sort out their feelings? Read and find out! MIDOTAKA Oneshot. I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe


"Achoooo!"

"Oi Takao! Cover your mouth when you sneeze! Want me to throw a pineapple at you?!" Miyaji screamed from the other side of the court.

Classes had just finished and the Shuutoku was practicing, as usual.

Two hours after their hellish training.

FWEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Okay guys, that's enough for today." Their coach yelled."

**At the locker rooms…**

"YOSH! I can finally go home!" Takao said as snot ran went out of his nostrils.

"That's disgusting, Takao." Midorima grimaced as he watched Takao inhaling his snot. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Are you kidding, Shin-chan? I can't get sick. I have suppppperrrr strong immune system." He grinned at Midorima.

"Are your parents home?" Midorima asked wondering if his parents didn't notice his worsening cold.

"Nope, they're out since last week." Takao replied wiping his nose.

"_Tch. No wonder…" _Midorima thought

"Well, if you say so." Midorima reluctantly agreed

On the way out and towards their rickshaw, Midorima watched as Takao wiping his nose every now and then.

Despite Takao's condition, he still managed to drive the rickshaw and drop Midorima off to his house

"Bye Shin-chan!" Takao waved and was about to take off.

"Wait!" Midorima stopped him.

"Hm?" Takao stopped and looked back and was surprised at Midorima's expression. His face was red and was looking away, the back of his hand covering his mouth. It was simply adorable.

"Y-you can stay here until you get better. I-it's not like I want to take care of you or anything it would just be a bother if you're gone next game."

Takao thought about it for a while then grinned "I'll take up your offer then, Shin-chan." He replied as he parked the rickshaw and made his way inside Midorima's house.

As Takao removed his shoes he asked "Are your parents home?"

"Nope, they won't be back until the day after tomorrow." He replied as he closed the door.

"Ehhh? So we're alone here together? Takao asked.

"Yeah." Midorima said as he made his way towards the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Kyaaaahh! Shin-chan, please don't do anything indecent to little old me." Takao said in a girly teasing voice as he dramatically covered his non-existent boobs.

"A-as if, Idiot!" Midorima replied cheeks reddening even more.

As Midorima was cooking, Takao took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Hey Shin-chan, we're kinda like a married couple now. You're the waifu, of course." Takao glanced at Midorima.

Deciding to ignore that comment Midorima replied.

"Shut up and follow me. I'll show you to your room." Midorima said as he made his way upstairs

"You'll be sleeping here." He opened the door to the guest room "I'll get some spare clothes for you."

As Midorima went to get a spare change of clothes, Takao went inside, shut the door and laid face down on the bed, his cold already taking a toll on him.

"Hmmm… smells like Shin-chan." He mumbled

" _I wonder what's gotten into Shin-chan. He's been nicer to me ever since the Winter Cup or maybe I'm just really sick and I'm having hallucinations." _Takao thought as he drifted off to sleep.

When Midorima came back with a pair of spare clothes he saw Takao dozing off.

"Shit…" he cursed under his breath as his face reddened at Takao's adorable face.

Deciding that it would be bad if Takao slept without eating dinner and taking medicine. He opted to wake him up.

"Oi Takao, don't sleep yet." He gently shook Takao

"Eh Shin-chan? I'm not asleep." Takao peeked his face up a little all the while trying to stay awake.

After mustering up enough strength to wear the spare clothes, which consisted of a shirt and a pair of shorts, Takao went down to have dinner.

Midorima on the other hand was already seated at the dining table.

"Eh? Did you wait for me, Shin-chan? I feel so touched." Takao teased.

"Just shut up and eat." Midorima said as he slightly glared Takao daring him to tease him one more time.

This was enough to shut Takao up. So he sat down and started to eat.

"Wow! This is great, Shin-chan!" Takao said as he wolfed down the food in front of him.

Midorima inwardly chuckled thinking that Takao might have been the only person in the universe who liked his cooking since he usually get bad comments from other people.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Takao coughing.

Midorima immediately went to catch Takao's body as he was in the brink of fainting.

"_Well, at least he was able to eat."_ Midorima sighed as he carried Takao to his room.

He had already anticipated that Takao's worsening cold was already taking a toll on him.

After laying Takao down on the bed, Midorima decided to do his homework. Thinking that it would be better if he could do it in the guest room where Takao was sleeping so he could watch over him at the same time, he went and got his homework and started doing it beside Takao's bed.

A few hours after studying Midorima noticed Takao's breathing was getting heavier.

He checked Takao's temperature and panicked when he saw that his temperature was continuously rising so he went downstairs to look for medicine.

**TAKAO'S POV…**

He could hear basketballs being dribbled and rubber shoes squeaking as Shuutoku had their usual practice.

He watched with awe as Midorima shot the ball accurately in the basket.

He had always envied Midorima's talent but his feelings changed from envy to admiration when he found out that they were on the same team.

It might have been only admiration at first, but now, he really didn't know what he felt towards him. He knew that he liked Midorima like how guys are supposed to like girls but he was more afraid of what Midorima might think of him. Would it ruin their friendship?

He wasn't willing to risk their friendship so he forced himself to be contented with the way things were.

But he wasn't sure how long he could hold back specially when Midorima was starting to be nice to him.

"_SHIN-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!"_

"_What are you saying, Takao? That's impossible!"_

"_But I really do, Shin-chan!" Takao said desperately_

"_We're both guys! You're disgusting!" Midorima replied as he turned his back towards Takao_

"_SHIN-CHAN! SHIN-CHAN! WAIT!"_

"SHIN-CHAN!" Takao jolted up the bed, realizing that it was all a dream he gripped the sheets, holding his tears back.

When suddenly…

The door bursted open revealing Midorima with a glass of water and some medicine with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong, Takao? Are you all right? Midorima rushed towards Takao.

"Yeah." Takao replied hiding his face and trying to sound normal.

"Here." Midorima gave him medicine and some water.

Takao gratefully drank it.

"Were you crying?" Midorima asked

Again, Takao felt his resolve weaken.

"No." he replied quietly

Midorima feeling hurt because he knew Takao lied to him which urged him to ask some more.

"Don't lie to me." Midorima said in a stern voice while lifting Takao's chin to make him face him.

They were now face to face, eyes locked on to each other, feeling their breaths against each other

"I'll ask again." Midorima said in a husky tone "What's wrong?"

Takao, still refusing to answer, was surprised when Midorima suddenly pressed their lips together.

His eyes widened when he felt Midorima's tongue demanding entrance. He couldn't even muster enough strength to push him away.

Midorima, on the other hand, pushed him down on the bed and comfortably laid himself on top of him, lips still connected.

"Ah…" Takao couldn't help but moan when Midorima snaked a hand under his shirt.

Midorima moved from his lips to his neck.

"Ah! Shin-chan stop it!"

Feeling Midorima's hands on the hem of his shorts, he mustered up enough strength to push him away, with the help of a little adrenaline.

"STOP IT, SHIN-CHAN!"

Surprised at his own actions Midorima didn't reply. Not being able to control his own feelings, he couldn't believe that he took advantage of Takao while he was sick. He thought Takao would definitely be mad at him.

He was shook out of his thoughts when he saw that Takao started crying.

"Don't do that, Shin-chan! You'll break my resolve. I have always liked you but I chose not to confess! Even though I know you're just teasing. I can't help but be happy and hope that maybe you do like me back!"

Midorima was taken back.

"Tch. Idiot! I do like you! It's not like I'd to this to anyone!"

Takao's eyes widened as he was still trying to process what Midorima just said. He looked up to see Midorima red as a tomato.

Midorima saw Takao looking at him with the happiest expression he'd ever seen him in.

"Don't give me that look! I won't say it again!" Midorima reddened some more.

Takao's smile just widened at Midorima's reply "I LOVE YOU, SHIN-CHAN!"

Midorima covered his face with his hands and mumbled. "Fine, maybe just one last time."

"What was that Shin-chan?" Takao replied

"I said 'I LOVE YOU TOO, IDIOT!"

"I'm not an idiot! Idiots don't catch colds!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Viola! My very first BL fanfic! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to portray them as correctly as they should have been. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticisms! Plus this is kind of a new way of writing for me so I'm not sure if I was able to correctly convey the story**

**Thank you!**

**Thank you also to my senpai aileenpsyche for Beta reading this fanfic. (Check out her Midotaka stories! They're awesome! )**

**Strawberrylemons**


End file.
